Merlinus
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Merlinus is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 500 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Merlinus work diligently to produce Oil and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Merlinus is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Merlinus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Merlinus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Merlinus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Merlinus will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Recent History Merlinus was accepted as a full member of The Order of Light TOOL on Monday, March 1, 2010 for: 1) It's completion of the TOOL Academy, and 2) Outstanding Recognition for it's national participation in the War of Reset (WoR). Following that horrific conflagration, in which some 18, 421 souls paid the ultimate sacrifice for the survival of their beloved nation, HRH Merlinus became a significant member of the Alliance, learning all manner of leadership positions within the land, and the Alliance. This course continued until the most recent war, in which HRH Merlinus establish Peace mode prior to the commencement of hostilities, learning how to be a wartime nation, and as a bank. When the latest war was ended for the Alliance, it became clear to HRH Merlinus that those things needed to learn could no longer be learned as a member of the Alliance. There were some significant disagreements between HRH Merlinus and the government of the alliance, and HRH Merlinus began looking for a new home, and new opportunities. NOTE: In that war (WoR), the nation was besieged by no less than 8 nations, with simultaneous (Quad) attacks from each aggressor nation daily for a period of more than 10 days. Carrying on the War of the Reset on three simultaneous fronts, and at home, the forces of Merlinus prosecuted their part of the war with diligence, honor, and valor. A total of 18,421 citizen/soldiers gave their lives in both battle (959) and in defense of the homeland (17,462). These heroes of WoR will be the first citizens in the long history of the nation of Merlinus to give the ultimate sacrifice for their nation, and for the TOOL Alliance. No service member was left on the battlefield during the conflict, and a national Heroes Cemetery was established for all 18,421 heroes rest today. This first National Monument will be cared for, in perpetuity, by the citizens of Merlinus at the financial and personal determination of her King. The future history of Merlinus has yet to be written. It will be, with honor, integrity, and a sincere wish to lead by example. We hope you will stay tuned, and check back regularly as we prepare our people for a new future on planets Bob and Steve. End of An Era On 8 May 2011, because of alliance politics which could not justified to my mind, and as the result of an honest, yet unwelcome discussion thread in the TOOL alliance forums, I requested demasking from all positions and offices of The Order of Light. TOOL would eventually merge with The Phoenix Federation on May 30, 2011, with many members of The Order of Light (but not all) finding homes with other alliances. Because of a personal desire to offer an alternative which had gone missing for the members of my previous alliance, I formed, with Felkey and others, The Holy and Sacred Order of The Rosicrucians (TR), "The Roscrucians". The alliance was founded on 1 Jun 2011, with The Amazon Nation as Protector on the Black sphere. At that time, I ascended to the position of Alliance leader, and took upon myself the identify of the 55th (in ordinary time) Keeper of The Order. It was the end of a wonderful alliance experience with some of the finest players in the game, and the end of life on CN as HRH Merlinus I, of Merlinus. Things end, and other things begin. I am, and will forever be, The keeper --Merlinus (talk • ) 06:48, April 23, 2010 (UTC)